Venture: Revolution
Venture: Revolution is a film in the Venture Cinematic Universe. It was released on October 25th, 2019. Synopsis After the Void Monster invasion, Robert Jacob attempts to stop the creatures before they escape the debris left of Venture City. Jacob's party is caught up in their search and ends up at a Ecrainian circus. While attempting to escape the big top, the evil Void Monsters attack the festival. With Jacob to blame for the carnival's massacre, he is about to be hung, until a Vepturian ballistic missile hits the court. With a new threat arising, the Jacobs must assemble an army to combat the attacking Vepturian forces, prevent the Void creature takeover, and regain the trust of the Ecrainians. Plot Robert Jacob, now on the run after the destruction of Venture City, seeks refuge in an Ecranian town, where they are unaware of his identity. However, after the Void Monsters attack a fair at the boardwalk, Jacob's identity is found, and he is subject to immediate execution. A cruise missile hits the court right before his hanging, and the Ecranian governors decide that the Vepturians and the Void Monsters are a bigger threat than Jacob himself, and let him off with what is considered a "less severe" punishment; drafting him into the military. Robert Jacob serves as a tanker in a battle against the Vepturians. However, Robert narrowly avoids killing anyone. When the battle is over, Vepture wins and Robert is blamed for their failure. Believing that it'll improve him, Robert decides to "toughen up", smoking to an unhealthy extent. During their next battle, they are hit by a fighter campaign, killing the majority of the Ecranian soldiers. Robert, among various others, are caught by the Vepturians and arrested as prisoners of war. By the time they have crossed the border to the United Regions of Vepture, Robert uses a makeshift explosive made from hydrogen peroxide and destroys the back of the Vepturian prison van, allowing his squad to escape. On the run, Robert formulates a plan to cause a protest in Vepture as a distraction to the URV, so that way the Ecranians can lead a bomber campaign they've been planning. Raiding a store for horror masks, firearms and sports bats, the group begins a riot, smashing a car. Civil protection units are sent to stop them, with them bludgeoning one of Robert's squad members to death. In horror, Robert decides to attack, killing one of the units with a shotgun. The rest of his group follows suits, but not before getting shot themselves. Robert, escaping into an alleyway, is caught by City Scanner drones, and decides to destroy them with his last few shells. Getting rid of the last few with his bat, he causes an explosion, leveling the wall of a building and burning himself. A Vepturian officer arrives at the scene, and "arrests" him. The officer unmasks himself, revealing him to be Barnett Felix, an old friend of Jacob's. After a vehicular rampage through the city, the duo are put on the wanted lists of the Vepturian Police Departments. Jacob, safe from incarceration after a tapeworm was sent into the Vepturian computers by Eugene Modnik, goes to a Cairn in the city, where he finds the Vepturegeng with a killed Serpent, who plan to revive him and combine all six of them into an ancient "Golden God". They succeed, and the temple crumbles apart. E.L. Vepture, ruler of Vepture, is informed of the collapse, but he realizes this is because of the Golden God, and takes no action to increase security. Robert Jacob tries to seek help in banishing the Void Monsters back to their homeworld by going to the legendary Dark Pond, although after rescuing Poseidon, Jacob has only proved him for the deity to keep Ecrania free from the Void's creatures, and nowhere else. Jacob, infuriated by his failure to save the world instantly, as well as trauma caused by his attempted execution, raids a Vepturian Dreadnaught and runs amok on a berserk attack through the city, causing a fire in Vepture Tower, and ending with him going from a Destroyer of Private Property to a Class A Serial Killer. Vepture, maddened by Robert Jacob's attack on his city, plans to nuke Ecrania, where he is hiding in. Jacob tries to redeem himself by leading an evacuation through the underground railroads of Ecrania, but the blame proves to be unsuccessful, with everyone but Robert, Terrence, Tyler, and Cyan Jacob having been caught in the blast. Robert descends even further into lunacy from this, and decides to lead the four into a harebrained invasion of Vepture Tower, where they reach E.L. Vepture's office. Vepture tries multiple times to kill the four, but Robert uses the Void Crystals he found in the Dark Pond to fuel his armor-suit and protects them. E.L. Vepture than participates in a ritual to a mysterious being, which ends up being none other than the Golden God. Vepture fuses himself with the "god", and reveals his true colors; Vepture has come down to Earth about how ruling the country as corrupted him, and that he plans to destroy it and all of it's "awful history", by annihilating Vepture Tower, and soon the rest of the city. Robert Jacob gains consciousness after the destruction, and soon learns it wasn't just the United Nations of Vepture that E.L. demolished, but rather the entire Vepturian continent; only than was he satisfied enough to leave Planet Venture to have a new life in the Void. He also finds a dying Count Lionel on the ground, who exhausted all of his powers to save the remaining four Jacobs. Lionel seems to die away in Robert's arms, causing Jacob to regain his common sense, and goes to the Venturian Trade Center to try and get rid of his shocking experience, while, unbeknownst to him, the Void Monsters have become stronger than ever, and have torn the crust of Venture from the mantle, with the world now becoming a floating archipelago. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * During the Vepturian Ambush, Robert Jacob says "Get those jankers, and have 'em suck our wankers!". Violence & Gore * Robert is blamed for the fair's attack, and is about to be hung by noose on a full set of gallows. Guillotines (with visible white bloodstains), iron maidens, pillories, and stocks are also shown in the Hall of Justice. However, right before the trapdoor opens, a cruise missile hits the courthouse. Arms and Scottie are hit by shrapnel and injured, while the plaintiff is killed in the blast. * There is an ambush by the Vepturians onto an Ecranian village, with soldiers depicted in trenches and getting shot (white blood splatters and flesh impacts are depicted). Tanks fire shells and turrets at the Vepturian soldiers, causing them to fly across the battlefield and/or bleed (in the R-rated version, the soldiers are dismembered from the explosions). We later see the aftermath of the war, with burning rubble and corpses strewn across the battlefield, one of which has a nasty gunshot through the eye (white blood and brains are seen inside of the wound). * Robert Jacob and his group of prisoners of war cause a riot, destroying a car with a bat. However, they are caught by civil protection units, who bludgeon one of the protesters to death (white blood is seen around the head). Robert then fires a shotgun blast at one of the units, causing blood to spray out of and around the wounds. The rest of the protesters follow his example, with one of the units getting blasted through the head (the head is shown bursting apart in the R-rated version, with white blood and brains depicted). However, the protesters end up getting shot themselves, one of them through the eye. * Robert destroys drones with a shotgun and bat, causing them to explode apart. Upon running out of ammunition, he hits three of them with a bat, causing them to explode, briefly setting him on fire and destroying the wall of a nearby building (Robert makes it out with no visible injuries). * Barnett Felix and Robert Jacob are chased by the Vepturian Police force, who fire machine guns from their buggies at Felix's criminal transport. He slams a button which causes lasers to shoot out, causing mass destruction to the city, and even hitting a mirror which deflects the laser beams onto the prisoner transporter itself, destroying it (both Felix and Jacob survive). * Serpent of the Vepturegeng is depicted dead with gunshot in his forehead (dried white blood surrounding the wound). He is briefly revived at a Pyramid, however, alongside Perdita's mangled body. The Vepturegeng and Perdita are forcibly fused together, turning into The Golden God, which attempts to crush the Jacobs with rocks from the Temple. Robert Jacob wards off the Golden Gold with a rocket launcher, and the Cairn soon collapses (everyone survives). * The Kraken attacks a group of Void Divers (one has his face caved-in, but the blood is stuck inside of the wound due to being in the Void). One of the Kraken's tentacles is then sliced off (one of few instances of red blood in Venture-related media), and it flees. * A shark-like creature is depicted in the Black Pond, with red blood all over his teeth and claws (he tries to attack the Void Divers, but fails). Profanity * 1 use of f**k (censored by a crashing sound effect), 2 uses of dick, 3 uses of bitch, 6 uses of bastard, 18 uses of ass, 23 uses of crap, 24 uses of sh*t, 40 uses of damn, and 56 uses of hell. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Robert Jacob gets into a smoking addiction, and is depicted smoking a cigar near-constantly as the film progresses. * Barnett Felix tells Robert Jacob he will get Jacob a beer. * Bottles of wine and beer are littered across Ecrania. * Barnett Felix smashes a Methamphetamine-like crystal in his apartment, before smelling the fumes and bubbles emitted from it. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The film is very upsetting and disturbing throughout, with many instances of injustice. * The court bombing is rather dark. * One scene depicts a Vepturian family (including two children) cringing in fear as law enforcement agents search their apartment, before ending up unjustly and brutally murdered by the officers (we cut away before anything is depicted, but bludgeoning and screaming are heard from a distance). * Void Monsters are designed to be moderately frightening, which is intensified by the fact that many of them are depicted in darkly-lit areas. The Toxic Crawlers, which are giant, black spiders, may terrify viewers with arachnophobia. Other * The Vepturian government is prejudiced to people of certain races, genders, sexual orientations, and religions. However, this is portrayed as an act of evil rather than actually encouraged. Rated PG-13 for sequences of intense violence, disturbing images, and thematic elements. Director's Cut rated R for violence. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Robert Jacob, a former ruler of Venture City. Robert has become conflicted after the courtroom bombing, believing that everyone inhabiting the UNV is corrupt. * Manish Dayal as Barnett Felix, a Vepturian officer who is secretly affiliated with Ecrania. Continuing off of his portrayal from Venturian Battle, Felix is a veteran from the Ecranian war who is a new civil protection recruit. Felix secretly helps prisoners out of Vepture, and is also addicted to "nuggets", a drug made from Propylene and amino acids. * Dave Franco as E.L. Vepture, leader of the United Regions of Vepture. * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Prisco Jacob, a bodybuilder and a delinquent. Like Robert, he has been deeply affected by the court bombing, and hates everyone born in the Vepturian continent as a whole. Björnsson was digitally enlarged to play Prisco. * Kiera Knightley as Robyn Jade, a spy from Gyeongcheon and ally of Robert Jacob. Jade attempts to convince Robert and Prisco that not all Vepturians are corrupt throughout the film, but has her arguments constantly ignored. Knightley has been digitally shortened to play the role. * Nathaniel Parker as Bernie Felix, Barnett's father. * Rupert Grint as Richard "Arms" Liqun Behind the Scenes * Around 2013, the film was going to be split into three films; one involving a competition similar to the Triwizard Tournament from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, one with horses, and the third one would've been an Indiana Jones-inspired film. * Details that Brendan remembers from the first film are the demolition of a church (and Robert getting hit by rubble), people dying by an acid wave, and Wyveslenders pulling off a show in the rain. Near the end, a battle between Robert and the main antagonist would've occurred, which may have involved either Magitek machines or a sword-fight on a platform (above a pit of lava). * In one of the films with horses (the second or third one), an unnamed horse rider would’ve taken refuge in a Dlab house and helped protect them from hostile creatures. Coincidentally, the horse rider would’ve had a somewhat similar role and personality to the main protagonist of The Mandalorian (which came out six years later). * In the Indiana Jones-inspired film, one of the first scenes in the film would've involved the Jacob brothers fishing on a boat, with Tyler getting hit repeatedly by very bad luck (running out of bait, catching a boot that hits him in the face, etc). At one point in the film, the Jacob brothers rode on horseback across a Mesa area (similar to the horseback scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, although thematic inspiration may have been taken from the 2013 film The Lone Ranger). Boyce would’ve been killed off after falling from a plateau. This scene may or may not have been planned to lead to a combat encounter. * Around 2016, some (but not very many) ideas were formulated for the film, such as a flashback to Count Lionel turning Planet Venture from a fiery, molten planet to a habitable one (based on the Earth’s formation). The basic framework of the film would be taken from Skylanders: Imaginators, which Brendan had recently played at the time. At one point, the Jacobs would visit a golden arcade/casino, which is based directly on The Golden Arcade. Another scene would’ve involved the Jacob Knights going to an elegant stone structure/city with various water spouts, based on the Sensei Water Realm. * Many elements of the film are based on Half-Life 2, with one of the film’s messages taken from Lord of the Flies. * One of Brendan’s more recent ideas for the film involved Robert Jacob becoming racist to all white people (not just Vepturians), but this idea was rejected because it made Robert come off as an unlikable character. At one point, Robert and some others would've masked themselves and proceeded to harass and violently beat Robyn Jade for little reason other than her race. * The Ecranians were initially going to be similar to the Mirkwood elves from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogies (the Ecranians were initially very elegant and blonde, which is somewhat ironic since "Ecranian" sounds similar to "Iranian", of which there are few natural blondes). This role has since been transferred to the Venturian Angels, many of which are also inspired by Mercy from Overwatch. Category:Movies Category:Venture Category:Venture Cinematic Universe